Rosewood Falls
by Fuemi
Summary: When Blossom Utonium finds herself in the wrong party, with the wrong people, her life changes forever. After being sent to a camp for troubled teens, she doesn't know what to expect. But one thing's for sure: She's stuck at a camp where the teens there are far from ordinary - and a mysterious boy named Brick.


_**Author's Notes:**_

To whoever is reading this, welcome to my first fanfic. I don't necessarily think I'll get a lot of reviews, or even a decent amount of reads, but I promise you that this story will not disappoint you. As for the reviews, well…if you decide to review, please, no flames. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**_

* * *

**Rosewood Falls**

_Prologue_

"Come on, Blossom! Just this once!"

Blossom Utonium listened to her best friend, Sally, babble on the phone about some party that she was invited to, and the good it would do her if she were to go.

She sighed, setting her pencil down to take a break from the two-page essay she was working on. "I don't know, Sal. I wasn't even invited to the party and I have to do Ms. Sophia's essay! It's due tomorrow, you know!"

Sally sighed on the other end of the line. "Please, Blossom? Just this once!"

She rolled her eyes. How could Sally want to go to some stupid party? No, wait. How could Sally even _like_ parties! All they do to you is give you good-for-nothing-headaches and wake up with good-for-nothing-drunk-teens around you. Did she really want that?

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Oh my God, I should slap you! Blossom, do you even realize how weird your attitude towards life is? It's exploding!"

"Whatever. Bye."

She hung up, frustrated, and continued her work. Not a few moments passed until her phone began ringing again, and she sighed, answering the call.

"What now?"

"O-M-G! Blossom! Guess what?"

She thumped her head on the desk. "_What_?"

"One word: Travis."

Her eyes widened, and she gripped the phone to keep it from falling. "I'm coming over. Where's the party at?"

* * *

Blossom gripped her white cardigan around her tighter, shivering from both the cold and the horrid scene in front of her. She was on the front porch of Tyler Murphy's house, who happened to be hosting the party, and when she got there, a tongue-ringed couple with many face-piercings happened to be making out right on the spot. Talk about gross.

She ringed the doorbell, and when no one came, she stumbled to the backyard. Neon lights filled the air, and the would-be fresh air was replaced with hot, humid heat coming from the dancing bodies around her. She _so_ did not belong here.

Blossom felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned. Sally stood in front of her, literally reeking of alcohol, and she scrunched up her nose. "What have you been drinking?" She asked in disgust.

Sally grinned, her eyes red and not completely focused on her best friend. "Let's go dance, Bloss!" She tugged her arm, leading her to the middle of the dance floor, but Blossom pulled away.

"Sal, you're drunk…Let's go home," She muttered, ditching the whole hey-it's-Travis-I-should-make-sure-he-doesn't-do-something-stupid plan.

She hooked Sally's arm over her shoulder and began walking to the front porch when she caught sight of Travis's familiar silhouette. She grinned, happy to meet her boyfriend (well, except for the fact that he was at a _party_ without her).

Sally still in tow, she began walking to his direction.

Blossom grinned. "Hey, Travis – "

Blossom's breath caught. There, caught in a heap of legs and long black hair, was Travis. Making out with a girl. In the corner. Where hopefully no one would see them.

Blossom felt tears well up in her eyes, and she turned and headed straight for the front door, leaving Sally behind. She was about to head out the front door when all of a sudden blue and red lights filled the air. Not neon lights, _police_ lights.

Her eyes widened. _Oh no. _

The tongue-ringed couple she saw earlier stopped kissing and tried to run back in the house, but it was too late. They have been caught. They have _all_ been caught.

Except Blossom wasn't drunk. She wasn't even drinking. And two cops were heading straight for her.

"Put your hands up!" One of them ordered, and Blossom did as she was told.

"No," She gasped. "I didn't – I wasn't drinking – "

"Wait 'till your parents hear about this," The same cop muttered, placing handcuffs onto her wrists.

* * *

"You're going to Rosewood Falls," John Utonium, Blossom's father, said with a solemn look.

"But…I didn't do anything," She whispered, her father's disapproving glare making her feel small and vulnerable.

"It would be good for you," Sandy Utonium, her mother, stepped in. "It's a site for troubled teens."

"For how long?" She asked, dreading the answer to come.

"Two months."

So much for her first party.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

So there we have it.

I apologize for the somewhat boring introduction, but like I said, it's to introduce the character's personalities and the lead story.

**Side Note:** The rest of the trio will be up and at it soon, so don't worry.

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review.


End file.
